


Diving too deep

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, a world where everyone lives because they deserve better, and has a massive power kink, implied smut but not explicitly written, like people who can break him like a toothpick is his thing, shisui is a mess, this is for fun mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: In his defense, it wasn’t that he didn’t know Obito was attractive. Of course he did. With abs and arms like those who wouldn’t know? It was that he hadn’t realized just how attractive Obito was until they started their current mission.





	Diving too deep

In Shisui’s defense he had always had a slight crush on Obito. Back when Obito babysat he had idolized the older Uchiha, and as he grew up that turned into a small - really it was _tiny_ \- crush that Shisui could normally sweep away and ignore. After Obito was presumed dead Shisui had been sadder than he thought he should be. Sure Obito was his cousin and all, and sure he used to look after him but that didn’t mean he should be _that_ sad, right?

And then Obito showed up again a year later with a chakra-exhausted Kakashi and the report that Rin had been killed, and that crush had come back in the form of attraction.

So really, in his defense, it wasn’t that he didn’t _know_ Obito was attractive. Of course he did. With abs and arms like _those_ who _wouldn’t_ know? It was that he hadn’t realized just _how_ attractive Obito was until they started their current mission. Because watching him breeze through hordes of enemies like they were _nothing_ made Shisui’s mouth go dry, and he would be blushing if not for all the blood rushing somewhere a lot more south.

Minato-sama had placed him on a team with Obito and Kakashi to take out a large faction of an organization working in human trafficking and drug distribution. They had been moving into Fire Country and Wind Country more, so Konoha and Suna made a deal to take them out. Because it was primarily civilian the Hokage hadn’t bothered to send a large team - just an efficient one that could track and was made for speed.

And that was how Shisui ended up in this position, trying to stay focused on his own opponents while Obito was distractingly, brutally, _incredibly_ taking out more than half their enemy on his own. It just made him think of all the ways Obito could break _him,_ and oh wow those arms could pin him down for _hours_.

“Focus,” Kakashi slipped into position beside him, “you can ogle him later.”

“I wasn’t-.” He attempted to squeak out.

But Kakashi just gave him an eye-smile, “He’s gorgeous and you’re not subtle.” The Hatake slipped away before Shisui could reply, leaving him to cut down the last few gangsters in his way. Hatake himself was a sight to behold as well, and Shisui wouldn’t hesitate to climb that man like a tree given the opportunity. (Although Shisui would admit that he had more of an eye for Kakashi’s subordinate - Tenzo. That man was _adorable._ And because Shisui wasn’t delusional enough to believe that what he felt for Obito was anything other than carnal he had made it a point to get on Tenzo’s radar.)

He stepped back in time to catch Obito break the neck of their last threat using one arm and he wasn’t nearly fast enough to stop the whimper that left his throat. The unexpected noise causing Obito to glance at him with a questioning gaze _._

He was not surprised by the obliviousness, apparently it took Obito a good two years to realize that Kakashi was in love with him. Honestly, he was thankful for it. It meant less embarrassment in the long run, especially considering that when they had met up before the mission Shisui had just _blurted_ out how good Obito looked in the new uniforms.

Although Kakashi had definitely caught on if his comments earlier were anything to go by. Which could either prove to be a good thing or a thing that had Shisui requesting a three month mission in the heart of Iwa.

“Don’t you two think it’s time we head back?” Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, for all intense and purposes looking completely at ease.

“Yeah, the sooner the better,” Obito nodded, and with that they leapt into the trees, disappearing from the scene without a care for the bodies. It was best that they left them anyway - a warning to any others who tried anything in Fire Country.

By the time they make it back to the village and give their report Shisui is more than looking forward to a cold shower and warm bed. Spending the better part of two days following behind Kakashi and Obito left his imagination _brimming_ with new material. But he had barely managed to hop one rooftop away from the Hokage office when Obito and Kakashi landed on either side of him.

“Maa, maa, Shisui-chan, what’s the rush?”

Obito placed a hand on his shoulder, the grip just strong enough to give Shisui an idea of the strength the man possess, “Why don't you join us for a bit of after-mission destressing?”

Shinobi are generally pretty fast at picking up clues, so it didn’t take Shisui long to put the pieces together. To say that his face was red didn’t do the shade any justice. He barely had the conscious of mind to nod because kami the _looks_ in their eyes was practically predatory.

Later - _much_ later, at a point in time when he wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore - Shisui opened his eyes to a ceiling that wasn’t his, and in a bed that contained two other sources of body heat. For lack of anything left to do, and because of how his body still ached in all the right places he simply rolled over and shut his eyes again to be claimed by sleep once more.


End file.
